


C'était au temps de l'ancien Empereur

by Dilly



Category: CLAMP - Works, RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les songeries d'Ashura-ô et Taishakuten, une autre époque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'était au temps de l'ancien Empereur

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet originellement publiée en 2009 sur Livejournal et Fanfiction.net en réponse à un prompt sur la communauté Kinkenstock.

C'était au temps de l'ancien Empereur... Un temps où l'amour était encore possible au détour d'un balcon de stupa, d'un escalier monumental ou d'un drapé couleur de cascade... L'amour était ce vin que se payent même les pauvres, mais les dieux n'en étaient pas moins assoiffés, gagnés par la mélancolie et la décadence d'un royaume trop parfait, immobile et glacé dans les hauteurs de l'éther.

Les siècles s'étaient écoulés, il n'y avait plus ni guerre ni lutte, seuls les démons guettant à la lisière, seuls les désirs réprimés par le respect, les usages, et qui s'en étaient élevés droits dans les âmes, comme de purs souhaits et d'inflexibles promesses. L'amour d'un lieutenant pour la jeune fille du roi, si mince et blanche dans sa tunique à haut col, enveloppée dans sa longue chevelure noire. Le désir d'un général puissant mais taciturne pour le dieu des batailles, guerrier invincible aux traits fins et aux vêtements couleur d'automne…

 

Ainsi Ashura-ô songeait-il à la puissance de l'amour, tandis que le dieu de la foudre recouvrait son corps de baisers dans l'obscurité honteuse de sa chambre.

Ce fier guerrier sans femme avait enfermé dans une seule personne toute l'énergie et la beauté du monde. Comme dans l'étrange cosmos des fous, l'univers entier s'était redéployé et centré autour d'une seule chose, qui rayonnait d'une présence unique comme un nouveau soleil. La moindre mèche de cheveux de l'aimé était emplie de l'esprit de l'autre ; l'amoureux la caressait avec recueillement et un silencieux étonnement de pouvoir la toucher. Depuis bien longtemps déjà, Thaishaku était devenu comme cire : chaque geste, chaque parole d'Ashura s'imprimait en lui, mais en lui laissant du même coup la poitrine creuse et le ventre insatisfait. Alors il lui fallait les récupérer, les ramener brutalement contre lui, se les remémorer constamment, de ses mains, de sa bouche. Il lui fallait plonger dans ses yeux, pour pénétrer dans cette âme si rêvée et désirée, cet ailleurs qui faisait tenir le monde lui-même, et sa vie. Et il avait plongé dans sa chair, pour ne plus souffrir de cette faim terrible dans ses reins, et il avait dû lui arracher des cris et le posséder de sa bouche même, pour le sentir vivant contre lui, cet homme qu'il admirait et désirait plus que toute autre chose au monde.

« Plus que toute autre chose au monde »… Il n'y avait de raison de vivre que dans ce corps magique qu'il empoignait désespérément. La douleur de milliers d'hommes, le feu et le carnage… Toutes ces choses n'étaient que trompe-l'œil de pions négligeables, seul Ashura-ô était réel, il était la sève cachée qui donnait la lumière à son monde, et la présence qui l'accompagnerait toujours.

Mais tant de tendresse et de dévotion dans les longues mains était presque ridicule, tandis qu'il caressait à nouveau les cheveux noirs, et son regard blessé semblait même déplacé.

« Une dernière fois, s'il-te-plaît. »

Ashura-ô n'avait d'abord rien répondu. Traversant l'obscurité de la chambre, on entendait le pincement de cordes des grands luths et des harpes, et les chants des calmes habitants. Mais ils semblaient venir d'un pays étranger, tant la souffrance de l'acte à venir avait envahi son âme.

« Non, cette dernière fois viendra, souviens-t'en. »

 


End file.
